With the rapid development of computer and communication technologies, the numbers of user equipment, service requirements and use scenarios will increase exponentially, which further intensifies the contradiction between wireless service requirements and wireless spectrum resources. The dynamic network seeks to constantly adjust the network topology (including functions of network nodes and transmission paths for data) during network operation, thereby further enhancing multiplexing efficiency of wireless resources, in order to meet user requirements while ensuring effective utilization of resources.
However, diversity and changeability of access environment of the dynamic network increase complexity of maintaining reliability of user access links. When an access node has characteristics of mobility and limited access capacity, if status of the access node varies dramatically, a traditional mechanism in which handover measurement is triggered when a reception signal quality of user equipment degrades to a certain degree may cause a significant delay or even result in user data loss.